Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{4}{9}-6\dfrac{3}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} - {6} - {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {6} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} - {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{4}{9}} - {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{1}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{1}{9}$